Unexplainable
by FluffyDarkUnicorn
Summary: A silly dare to the school dance ends being more than Nora had wanted. There are many things in this world that just happen to be... Unexplainable.


**It's been so long since I've uploaded a story! Alas, my fellow followers, I am back. School almost killed me with the work it came with but I have survived.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Nora. I created her.**

 **Now read on!**

"'It will be fun' they said. Yah right, and they didn't even show up." Nora said to the air around her. She was dared by her friends to go to the school dance that night. Dressed in an almost forest green one-shoulder, long dress, she stood outside waiting for everyone else to show. After waiting ten more long minutes the shadows had taunted her enough and she decided to just go in. It was much warmer inside than out. There were a great number of people dancing and overall the place gave off a warm and comforting feel.

Making her way over to the refreshments table she grabbed a glass of the pink and orange punch and walked over to find a place to rest her sore feet. The music played and it took Nora away with it. Time was out dancing like everyone else.

After an eternity Nora had waiting enough and was about to get up to leave when a shadow covered her small form. Looking up, her breath caught in her throat.

"Is there any reason a beautiful young lady as yourself isn't out dancing?" A silky voice said coming from a young man standing over her.

Nora looked up into his eyes. If she didn't know better she'd of thought she was dreaming. His midnight hair fell around his face perfectly and he wore a smile that was both inviting and scary. That was what set her off though; looking into his eyes they were blood red.

"Would you care to dance with me?" His silky voice reached her ears again and pulled her from her thoughts. His hand was held out waiting for Nora to take it. Nora was speechless but gently grabbed his hand and stood up. He held her close as they made their way around the dance floor. The music played and changed and they danced and shifted to the rhythm. After what felt like the best year of her life he carefully led her outside.

The night was clear and the moon non-existent. The air was still and silent, not a creature was moving. Nora would think she was dreaming except for his warm breath on her forehead. All at once it felt as though the darkness were trying to swallow her whole. She felt weak, her heart was beating her eyes were wide and un-seeing. The only things visible were his bright, glowing-red eyes. Her heart was beating faster, anymore and it would beat out of her chest. This was it. This was her punishment for taking the dare. Tears started to roll down her soft face, but they went unnoticed; except by the young looking man still holding onto her.

"I can't do it. I will starve forever before I take her." He finally said breathing heavy. Just like the darkness disappeared as well. Nora was terrified and confused.

"W-what happened?!" Nora said in a whisper, trying to calm her still racing heart. He didn't have time to answer as another being jumped down next to her handsome crimson-eye friend.

"I knew you couldn't do it. And that's why I'm here. I'll take care of the rest." A strong male voice said from the shadows that sent fear through Nora. "You've always been weak."

"No! Leave her alone. Let her be." Her dance partner turned around and stared into the darkness. "Close your eyes and don't open until I say so, no matter what." He whispered behind himself. Nora did as told and collapsed to the ground.

"You know we can't do that." The other man said. His footsteps were heavy and echoed in the air. The closer he got the more his steps seemed to change, it was unnatural.

"Just this once. Besides it's not like she's of any importance." The crimson-eyed man said before running at the other. All Nora heard were punches being thrown back and forth. They were getting father away but Nora remembered what he had said to her and stayed. Her hands shook and she wished nothing more than to just disappear. It felt like forever. There were so many unexplainable and unnatural sounds that she thought for a second that she as dead. Her beating heart the the only thing keeping her grounded to earth, to herself.

After a while Nora's heart had stopped beating so fast and she could hear someone approaching. His steps were light and his breathing heavy. She jumped when she felt hands around her face.

"Keep your eyes closed." He won, and she felt safe. "Nora. There are things in this world that cannot be explained nor should they. This night has been unfortunate for you, but you shouldn't worry. Forget about this night, about me. I'm sorry." She felt his breath on her face then his lips on hers. When they pulled away so many questions were racing through her head. She felt him stand up though and had to act quickly.

"Wait. Will we ever see each other again?" she asked.

"No." His voice left no room for argument.

"Then can I at least know your name. Since you know mine?" She said.

"You may call me Sebastian. Good night Nora." With that he was gone.

Many years later…

"Sebastian. Who is she?" A young boy said holding up a picture of a young lady in a green dress. That night was still fresh in his mind as if it were merely yesterday.

"Young Master, that is your Great Great Great Grandmother, Nora."

 **So tell me what you think. Yes it's short and I don't think I want to continue it. Besides I didn't really leave anywhere for it to go, but if I get enough people asking about it I will consider it greatly.**

 **Enjoy the rest of your day.**


End file.
